


Ridin' With Biden

by LionsEscaped



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Anti-Donald Trump, Elections, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Politics, Warning: Donald Trump, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsEscaped/pseuds/LionsEscaped
Summary: A short poem about why I voted for Gafee king rather than Orange Caveman.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Ridin' With Biden

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2 mins about my feelings and frustration with the election. I already voted, as my state allows early voting.

[](https://statcounter.com/)Gaffe galore. Questionable family dealings in the Ukraine. Touchy-feely with all he sees. Doesn't know if he's running against Trump or Bush or even what year it is.

Big orange pig of a man, in more ways than one. Rape accusations here there and everywhere. Would date Ivanka, but oops she's his daughter. Sheep, sheep, and more sheep.....do I mean his followers or what he keeps on his properties to get out of paying his fair share of taxes? Oops, those are goats. Guess he's got enough sheep with him already. 

Third-party seemed so nice. I'd been all set to vote for green. But my mind was changed, not by Gaffe goonies, for they don't care. But by orange caveman's cultists. Orange man good! He make America great! He get wall! They say over and over. I say no. They say yes, I say no again. But they never shut up, day or night. Trump! Trump! Trump! They go. So I get in my car, It was time to go ridin' with Biden' (oh Joe please don't touch me!). 

Biden 2020 - "Because even a barely coherent touchy-feely guy with questionable dealings in the Ukraine is better than Trump."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah if you liked it let me know, if any of ya'll on either side are triggered I'll prolly just laugh as I delete your comment.


End file.
